ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
X = Ben + 2
X = Ben + 2 is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A starship docks with an Incursean cruiser, dropping an Incursean named Frolic off. He stops to talk to Commander Raff, one of the commanders. He explains that when they were exploring an enemy star system, they were ambushed by the bounty hunter SevenSeven and Princess Attea went missing. They report to Emperor Milleous, and he kills Frolic, sending Raff to the nearest inhabited planet: Earth. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are arguing in the latter's car about where to go. Incurseans then appear and point their guns at the three, but Raff appears and stops them, as Kevin reveals he used to do business with Raff back when Kevin was a villain. Raff explains the situation to Kevin and Ben's team. Ben's team agrees to help after Milleous threatens to blow Earth to pieces with the Conquest Ray. Gwen uses the clothing to track Attea to a dam. SevenSeven destroys the dam while trying to shoot Attea and it crushes Kevin's Car, traps Gwen in a bubble and nearly drowns SevenSeven, Attea, and Kevin in stone form. Ben decides to transform into an untested Celestialsapien transformation named Alien X to stop the water and fix the dam. However, SevenSeven snatches Attea and Alien X is frozen in place. Ben soon realizes that in order for Alien X to do anything, he must convince one of the two personalities, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Serena, the voice of love and compassion, to agree with him. Raff teleports Gwen and Kevin, along with the Incurseans and Kevin's car to Milleous. Milleous destroys Pluto to demonstrate the Conquest Ray's power. Even worse, Ben finds out that Bellicus and Serena do not want him to change back. Kevin absorbs his car's tires and takes the Royal Detonator, and flees from battle. Ben makes Bellicus and Serena agree on saving the Earth, but is unable to convince them on what to do. Gwen and Kevin get away from the Incurseans chasing them and run into Attea and SevenSeven. SevenSeven releases Attea, but it's revealed Attea paid SevenSeven twice as much to overthrow Milleous. Attea takes the Conquest Ray and imprisons Milleous, Gwen, Kevin and Alien X. When Ben sees this, he forces Bellicus and Serena to release him from Alien X's body. Before Attea can fire the Conquest Ray, Ben transforms into Swampfire and defeats SevenSeven and the Incurseans, before Milleous arrives and forces Attea to surrender. Attea is thrown in stasis jail with her mother and Milleous lets Ben's team return to Earth without destroying the planet. Ben makes a vow never to turn into Alien X again, despite all the power the Celestialsapien form possesses. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Pluto is destroyed in this episode by Emperor Milleous to serve as a warning to what he'll do to Earth. *Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time. Character Debuts *SevenSeven *Incurseans **Attea **Emperor Milleous *Commander Raff *Bellicus *Serena Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Alien X Minor Events *It is revealed that Gwen not only has the ability to track where someone is, but she is also able to see what he/she is doing at the time. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Bellicus (first appearance) *Serena (first appearance) Villains *Incurseans **Attea (first appearance) **Emperor Milleous (first appearance) *SevenSeven (first appearance) *Commander Raff (first appearance) *Frolic (first appearance; death) Aliens Used *Alien X (first appearance) *Swampfire Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The title directly references Alien X's conscience, consisting of Ben, Bellicus and Serena. **X = Alien X, Ben = Ben, 2 = Bellicus and Serena. ***Alien X = Ben + Bellicus and Serena Trivia *Frolic was credited as Bandaged Warrior, even though his name was mentioned in the episode. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Matt Wayne Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic